1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device and an apparatus for side surface sealing of display panel (a side surface sealing apparatus for display panel), which enable to realize thin profile and good exterior appearance in device by exposing an upper surface and each side surface of the display panel to the external.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various display devices, which substitute for CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) manufactured in an early stage of display device, have been researched and studied, for example, liquid crystal display device, plasma display panel, organic light emitting display device, and etc.
These display devices enable to achieve large size by decreasing weight and volume. Also, these display devices have been highly developed in various aspects such as response speed and picture quality through the continuous study. In addition to the research and development in technical aspects, design aspects of a product that can appeal to consumers have been actively researched and studied.
However, the related art display device obtained up to now has limitations in minimization of thickness and improvement of exterior appearance due to its structural properties. Hereinafter, limitations of the related art display device will be described in detail.
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view of the related art display device.
As shown in FIG. 1, the related art display device includes a display panel 10, a panel driving part 20, a front case 30, and a front cover 40.
The display panel 10 includes a lower substrate 12, an upper substrate 14, a lower polarizing film 12a, and an upper polarizing film 14a. 
On the lower substrate 12, there are gate and data lines crossing each other to define a pixel region. At a crossing portion of the gate and data lines, there is a thin film transistor. Also, a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor is formed in the pixel region. At one peripheral region of the lower substrate 12, a pad region is exposed to the external so that the pad region is connected with the panel driving part 20 for applying signals to the gate and data lines.
A size of the upper substrate 14 is relatively smaller than a size of the lower substrate 12. Thus, the upper substrate 14 is bonded to the remaining portions of the lower substrate 12 except the pad region of the lower substrate 12.
The lower polarizing film 12a is attached to a lower surface of the lower substrate 12, and the lower polarizing film 12a polarizes light irradiated on the lower substrate 12.
The upper polarizing film 14a is attached to an upper surface of the upper substrate 14, and the upper polarizing film 14a polarizes light emitted to the external. Generally, a polarizing axis of the lower polarizing film 12a is perpendicular to a polarizing axis of the upper polarizing film 14a. 
The panel driving part 20 is connected with the externally-exposed pad region of the lower substrate 12, and the panel driving part 20 supplies the signals to the gate and data lines.
The front case 30 covers peripheral regions of the display panel 10 except a display area of the display panel 10. The front case 30 is connected with the pad region of the lower substrate 12, whereby the front case 30 covers the externally-exposed panel driving part 20, and also covers the remaining peripheral regions of the display panel 10.
The front cover 40 is formed to cover the front case 30, that is, the front cover 40 functions as a product case of the display device.
Accordingly, the related art display device necessarily requires the additional structure, that is, front case for covering the externally-exposed panel driving part 20.
Also, the related art display device is provided with the front case 30 and front cover 40 for covering the peripheral regions of the display panel 10, whereby a thickness of the display device is increased and a bezel width is also increased due to the front case 30 and front cover 40 arranged over the edge of the display panel 10.
Furthermore, the front case 30 and front cover 40 for covering the edge of the display panel 10 cause a height difference on a front surface of the display device, thereby deteriorating the exterior appearance of the display device.